Time Is Now
by Basketballer43
Summary: Sector V and Numbah's 60, 86, 23, 35, and 362 get an insane surprise. their kids from 2032 make an appearance! Will they ever make it back home?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I bet some of you are wondering why I deleted all of my multi-chaptered Fanfics, I deleted them because I either ran out of ideas or in two of the cases, I decided to remake families. So now I'm doing another time traveling story! So I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own the KND, but I do own all of the future people!**

On Moonbase, a twelve year old Numbuh 362 sat at her desk, unable to see over her, because of her huge pile of paperwork. She was in the middle of filling out the first paper when there was a huge crash from right outside of her office. She jumped up from her desk, and opened the door, where she saw Numbuh 35, or Bartie Stork, and Numbuh 86, or Fanny Fulbright. Standing outside, pointing their weapons at a bunch of kids laying on the ground. And they all had duffle bags, different colors; black, green, red, orange, purple, and pink. "What's going on?" The blonde supreme leader asked, very concerned.

"These things just popped out from the middle of nowhere!" Fanny yelled.

"Numbuh 35, go contact Sector V." Rachel sighed.

"Yes sir!" Bartie yelled running off to contact Sector V, while he was at it, he also contacted Virginia Sims, or Numbuh 23.

"We're Sector V, dipsticks." Said a girl with long blonde hair up in a ponytail, and violet eyes. She was wearing a purple hoodie, dark wash jean shorts and purple Ked's. Fanny looked at the girl,

"Shut your hole!" Fanny commanded. A girl with black hair that was in a messy bun, and light blue eyes stood up. She was wearing an Army Strong tee shirt, loose blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"I'd like to see you try and make her." The girl said, daringly.

"Listen up, little girl-" Fanny started, then was interrupted by the leaduh of Sector V.

"Numbuh 362 sir!" Numbuh 1, or Nigel Uno saluted. His Sector mates laughed, because they knew, even if Nigel never told them, that Nigel had a growing crush for Rachel McKenzie.

"At ease." Rachel smiled.

"So what's goin on here?" Numbuh 5, or Abby Lincoln asked. She was gesturing to Fanny and the black haired girl, yelling at each other. Fanny very often yelled at people, but these kids didn't look familiar, well they looked familiar, just they didn't know them.

"These kids popped out from the middle of nowhere." Bartie explained.

"What are we gunna do?" Numbuh 2, or Hoagie Gilligan asked.

"Line up on the wall!" Rachel yelled at the kids. The did as they were told, without arguing. Once all of the kids were lined up, Rachel asked, "Now who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." A boy with long blonde hair, covering his eyes said. He was wearing a orange tee shirt, and blue jeans. The blonde haired girl that made Fanny mad earlier slapped the back of his head,

"Shut up." The boy held his head in his hands. He was snickering, along with a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?!" Wally, or Numbuh 4 yelled.

"How about you introduce yourselves." Nigel suggested calmly.

"I'll go." A girl with blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair volunteered. "I'm Jasmine Stork." She smiled, "And my brother, Mason." She pulled up the boy with blonde hair, and blue eyes. All eyes fell on Bartie. Who had his blue eyes popping out of his head.

"Uhh, who's your mom?" He slowly asked.

"Virginia." Jenna said. Bartie and Virginia, looked at each other and blushed madly, then looked at the floor.

"Who's next?!" Fanny yelled, no one volunteered, so she pointed at the black haired girl. The girl shrugged,

"I'm Callie Drilovsky." The girl smiled, then pulled a brown haired boy, with dark brown eyes, next to her. "And this is my brother, Sam." All eyes fell on Patton, or Numbuh 60.

"Don't look at me!" Patton yelled.

"Your last name's Drilovsky." Nigel pointed out.

"Who's your-" Patton was cut off by one of his future children.

"Fanny- Fanny Fulbright." Sam had brown hair, and dark brown eyes, Almost black. tHe was wearing an Abercrombie shirt and tan cargo shorts with dark blue sneakers.

"NO! I CAN'T MARRY... THAT!" Fanny yelled, pointing at Patton. Patton's dark brown eyes got huge,

"You think I wanna marry a girl who's name is another name for butt!?" Patton yelled. Hoagie, Wally, and a few of the mysterious kids chuckled.

"Listen, Canadian boy." Fanny walked up to him, with fire in her eyes.

"Guys, we don't have time for this!" Rachel said, stepping in between the two. The two mumbled under their breath and turned around. "Go on, guys."

"Oh, Uhh... Guess I'll go." Said a blonde haired girl, with brown eyes. "I'm Dawn Uno." She grinned. She was wearing teal soccer shorts, and a orange tee shirt with a tiger on it.

"I'm Robby Uno, her twin brother." Said a boy, with short brown hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing Red Nike shirt with a black Swoosh, gray basketball shorts.

"I'm Cooper Uno." Said a boy with light blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a gray Gallagher football hoodie, with black basketball shorts, black and blue Nike Elites, and black and white basketball shoes. "Our mom's Rachel." He said. Rachel and Nigel looked down and blushed, without even looking at each other.

"Beatles, ya know what to do!" Said Callie Drilovsky.

"I'll be giving the orders around here Numbuh 860." Dawn smiled at her friend.

"Okay onto more important things, or people." Said the blonde girl. "I'm Kaylin Beatles." She waved a hand. She was tall like Kuki but she seemed like a tomboy from the way she acts.

"Jack Beetles." He had a touch of a Australian accent, but it wasn't very thick. He had blonde hair covering his eyes, and hair in a bowl cut. He was short, like Wally.

"Let me guess, Kuki's your mom?" Hoagie guessed, knowing the answer.

"Nope, Abby is." Jack shrugged.

"What?!" Yelled Wally, Abby, Kuki, and Hoagie all at the same time. Jack got slapped upside the head by Kaylin, punched in the arm by Callie, flicked in forehead by a tall thin girl with auburn hair and blue eyes.

"He's an idiotic, moronic, stupid piece of crud. Yes, Kuki is our mom." Kaylin sighed. Jack fake gasped and over dramatically put his hand over his heart.

"How dare you talk to your little brother like that!"

"Yeahh okay, guys shut up... Okay, Gilligan, you guys go." Dawn said, looking at three kids. A boy shrugged,

"Hank Gilligan." Said a chubby boy, who looked a lot like Hoagie, except his skin was a little darker. He had auburn hair and blue eyes. He was wearing khaki pants, and a light blue button up.

"Natalie Gilligan." Said a tall, thin girl with auburn hair and blue eyes, with skin tone exactly like Hank She was wearing jeans, a blue Gallagher basketball jersey, and orange and blue sneakers.

"Justin Gilligan." A thin boy with black hair and blue eyes. He had Hoagie's skin tone. He was wearing a blue Gallagher football shirt, black basketball shorts, and blue sneakers.

"So, Uhh..." Hoagie started saying, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Abby." Natalie said, straightening her jersey.

"Huh?" Abby asked, obviously not paying attention. She took a drink of soda, she grabbed from a vending machine

"Your our mom." Justin said, fiddling with his fingers.

Abby spit out her soda, and choked. "What?"

"Abby Gilligan, our mother." Natalie spoke, playing with the ends of her hair.

"I heard ya!" Abby yelled at the girl.

"Chill." Hank said. Abby rolled her dark brown orbs and looked down. Actually, the truth is, Abby really likes Hoagie. But ever since the Cree and Hank (future Hoagie) thing she just kept it to herself, not even Kuki knows about it. Natalie leaned over and whispered in Callie and Dawn's ears,

"PMS alert!" Dawn and Callie snickered.

"Okay, guys we need staying arrangements." Rachel said, looking around.

"They can stay in the Sector V treehouse." Nigel offered, looking at the soopreme leader, and his future wife.

"Okay, then I guess it's settled, you guys will be staying at the Sector V treehouse." Rachel told the kids, "And Numbuh's 60, 86, 23, 35 you guys should stay there too." The blonde girl added, "Just until we get everything figured out." She finally finished. All of the kids shrugged and nodded. Everyone walked over to the ship, except for Nigel, who Rachel had pulled back, "If it's cool, I might stay there to?"

"Yeah sure." He smiled nervously.

"Thanks Nigel." She smiled, and gave him a small peck on the cheek. The brit got a stupid look on his face before he turned around and went to the ship.

"Anytime Rachel."

**Yay for Nigel and Rachel! But I hope you enjoyed and next chapter will be up soon!" And pretty pretty please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! And thanks for adding this to the community for future fics!**

**I don't own the KND**

The ride took awkwardness to the extreme. Nigel was still dazed from what happened earlier, which was kinda entertaining to watch him be so off guard. It was utterly silent until Mason spoke up. "Guys we have to talk." He said, flipping some blonde hair out if his eyes.

"He's right." Justin agreed.

More silence. Mason breathed in and let it all out at once, being fairly dramatic about it.

The rest of the ride was silent, and completely and utterly awkward. The only time there was noise other than breathing was when Sam choked on his on air, and Kaylin and Cooper were laughing at him.

After what seemed like forever, Hoagie finally landed safely in the tree house. Nigel led them to the living room. "Please, sit." The Brit said respectively. Dawn, Nat, Callie, Jasmine and Kaylin all managed to fit on one of the couches made for three people, Robby and Mason were sitting on the arms of the couch. Nigel, Hoagie, Patton, and Wally all sat on the other couch, with Hank and Jack on the arms of the couch. Abby and Kuki shared one of the chairs, with Sam, Justin and Cooper on the floor. Sam was leaning against his sister's legs, with his feet out in front of him. Cooper was next to him, sitting on his feet, and Justin sat, leaning against Nat's legs, with his legs criss-crossed.

"So..." Patton started awkwardly.

"Do you guys have any questions?" Dawn asked quietly. She could tell that their parent's weren't thrilled with them there. And who could blame them? If her kids from the future came to visit her she wouldn't be to thrilled either.

Silence.

Sam rolled his dark brown eyes, "Guys, if we Don't talk, it will always be awkward." He said, itching his leg.

"Yeah!" Kaylin agreed, then started snickering, "_Ain't nobody got time for that!_" She laughed. Jasmine, Cooper, Sam, Callie, Nat, Hank, and Jack stiffled a few laughs. The rest of them rolled their eyes.

"Huh?" Wally questioned.

"It's a YouTube thing." Robby said, biting his knuckles so he didn't laugh. He knew better not to laugh, because he knew that his sister would be in a bad mood, considering she got sent to the past.

"I have a question." Fanny spoke for the first time ever since she found out she was going to marry Patton and Rachel broke up their fight. "How do we know that you're from the future?"

"How do we know you're from the past?" Cooper wondered. He was smart enough to know that they were in the past, the blonde boy was just trying to prove a point.

"Why are pencils yellow?" Kaylin asked randomly.

"Could dogs be gay?" Jasmine wondered, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Answer my question!" Fanny tapped her foot impatiently. Rachel walked into the tree house,

"Hey guys." The blonde smiled kindly. Fanny smiled and scooted over to make room for her best friend.

"I know that you and Kuki had an unhealthy obsession with Rainbow Monkeys." Sam stated, making all the boys laugh in surprise. Who wouldn't? Finding out that Numbuh 86: meanest, boy hating, head of decommissioning operative likes Rainbow Monkeys, is pure gold.

"Shut up!" Fanny yelled, her face red in anger.

"Yeah," Natalie started, and she pointed at her future father, "And I know that you had a crush on my aunt!"

"And you dated..." Cooper pointed at Nigel and made a gagging sound, "Lizzie Devine."

"Ack!" Robby exclaimed.

"Nigel Uno!" A voice called into the tree house elevator." Everyone moaned, including Cooper and Robby, who are the only Uno's who know about it. Nigel got up off the couch and walked over to his ex-

"What do you want Lizzie?" Nigel asked, rather annoyed.

"I came here so you could apologize to me." She said crossing her arms.

"Huh?" Cooper wondered, "Why would he apologize?"

"Because he wants me back," she snorted, "And for him to get that, he needs to apologize."

"I don't believe I said that I wanted you back." Nigel said.

"I'm the best your bald head and big butt will get!"

"Actually," Robby piped up, "His bald head and big butt get a lot better that you." The Uno boy smirked, fist bumping Cooper.

"Like who?" She asked skeptically. Everyone from the future pointed to Rachel.

"Thanks, guys." She rolled her brown eyes sarcastically. As Lizzie stomped over to her.

"You have something you wanna say to my face?!" She yelled in the McKenzie girl's face. Rachel made a disgusted face,

"Uhh, yeah, actually." She said, "You could use a mint." She chuckled, along with everyone else, except for Lizzie.

"Fine," She screamed throwing her hands up, "If you want that piece of shit, then you can have her!" Everyones eyes got wide, as Robby ran up and punched her square in the jaw, making the redhead fall to the ground. He leaned over her, his brown eyes full of fire,

"Nobody calls her a piece of shit and gets away with it." He whispered in a raspy voice. "Now get!" He said, motioning his hands out the door. She stood up and ran toward the door, but missed... Lizzie Devine had just fell out of a window in a huge tree house.

Everyone stared in happiness at the window for a moment, until Callie laughed, "Hey Lizzie! There's a window there!" Everyone else laughed with her until it became silent again.

"Oh my God!" Cooper yelled, "Seriously, we have to stop having these awkward silences!"

Silence.

Dawn sighed, "If there is another awkward silence I will break out in song." She said in a threatening tone.

"Okay," Natalie started, "If you want to be able to hear, do not have another awkward silence!"

"What's so bad about her singing?" Kuki asked quietly.

"Have you ever heard him sing?" Justin asked, pointing to Nigel. Everyone nodded slowly, remembering what happened with the babies very clearly. And Fanny, Patton, Virginia, Bartie, and Rachel all watched the tree house footage.

"Yeah, well that's how Dawn sings, except about five times worse." Robby said. Everyone nodded.

"Like Father, like daughter." Mason said. Nigel felt a shiver go down his back, and Dawn noticed this,

"Does the fact of having a daughter disturb you, Nigel?" Dawn asked, while Nigel shook his head no, about to say something, until Dawn cut him off, "Because you have two more!"

"What?!" Nigel and Rachel both yelled in shock at the same time, "How may kids do we have?"

"Well, in age order it's Chris, Dawn, Robby, Elizabeth, me, Quentin, and McKenzie." Cooper counted on his fingers. "So, seven."

_Thats a lot of kids_... Nigel thought to himself.

**So there it is! And here's where I got everyone's names from:**

**Just so you guys know, this is where I got everyone's names from:**

**Dawn: I just really like the name, and I think it's really formal, like a name Nigel would give his daughter.**

**Robby: One of my best friends name is Robby! His real name is Robert, but since this OC is really laid back and easy going, I decided to call him Robby.**

**Cooper: One of my other best friends name is Cooper. And I don't know why, but I really like the name.**

**Callie: I have always really liked this name, it's one of my favorite names!**

**Sam: another friend! And I really like this name too!**

**Hank: c'mon you can't just not have a Hogarth Pennywhistle Gilligan III! I decided to call him Hank, because if I called him Hoagie, him and Hoagie Jr. Would get mixed up.**

**Natalie: I just always thought that was a name they would name their daughter... And the name one of my bestest friends!**

**Justin: Another friend! And Justin seems like a good name for a black hair blue eyed boy, like Justin Gilligan**

**Jack: I felt I needed an Australian name for a Beatles boy. And Jack, seems kind of Australian.**

**Kaylin: I think that this is a really pretty name! And it's not very common, so I thought why not name her that!**

**Jasmine: Jasmine Stork just had a nice ring to it. And I like the name!**

**Mason: Another friend! And I like this name, it's... I dunno I just like it!**

**So there it is! I really didn't realize how many friends I had until then. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!**


End file.
